


In Another Time and World

by gingeringfigs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We'll meet again..."- </i>Roxas made a promise to Axel that they would meet again. Maybe not in this world... but definitely in another time and world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Time and World

# In Another Time and World

# 

 _"We'll meet again."_

He woke with a start, reaching out for a figure with a name dying on his lips. Shyeeaaaah. It was the beginning of a new day. Tending to the receptor of a music store, he busied himself with a Nintendo as he listened to the music being played. It wasn't a busy day. The bell tinkled and two twins came in. The cheery brunette pulled on his sullen blond mirror-self, chirping, "It's Riku's birthday! You gotta help me choose a present for him!"

"...why should I? He's your _boyfriend_ , not mine." Despite his words, the blond good-naturedly let his brother tug him along.

"Wha-WHA-WHAA...! He-he's NOT!" The flustered brunette flailed his arms wildly and nearly knocked the glass bowl on his desk over.

"It is sooooo the case."

"You are daft."

Amused, he watched the twins fumble around in the store and vaguely wondered at the nostalgic sight. The blond glanced at him, grey-blue eyes looking into green eyes for a fraction of a second and time stopped. Gears shifted into place and time restarted. As the twins made their purchase, Axel greeted Roxas.

"I did say that we were going to meet again, didn't I?" Roxas looked at him with a small tilt of his lips after Sora had bounced out of the shop.

"Whatever, short squirt. It sure took you a long time!" Axel grumbled as he conceded his mistake, resting his chin on the palm of one hand.

"Well, I suppose that I should apologize for that." With a light smile, Roxas bent forward and pressed his lips to Axel's.

 **Fin.**


End file.
